


Take Your Time, but not too long; it's a 15 minute show here!

by SheepyMirai



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mute Reader, One-Shot, Romance, fun stuff, non-cannon, persona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai
Summary: This is a sort of like an "outtake" series from the original "Take Your Time" series! This will include and romance, crack or plain side story that isn't really part of the original but still could happen in alternate universes (that's what the kids are into these days right, those AU's?)





	Take Your Time, but not too long; it's a 15 minute show here!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Your Time (Persona 5/Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459799) by [SheepyMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepyMirai/pseuds/SheepyMirai). 



> It's been real hot and gross here in the midwest...

Akira had a hard time describing how he felt finding his roommate this early August morning. The wide window panes were slid open to let the summer air ease the heavy weight of humidity out of the old attic room. They were left open all night long with a promise of no rain for the evening and to hopefully cool the room down enough for a comfortable night. The raven-nette believed all the obnoxious thumping and rustling was nothing more than a restless Morgana running in and out through the open window. However, the view he was greeted with when he finally decided to throw his feet over the mattress and pull himself awake made much more sense. Those noises were too loud for one small cat to make, but just loud enough for one girl who couldn’t stand the August heat. [F/n] more or so laid with her bare legs carelessly slung over the back of her couch bed. One arm draped across the floor and head hanging off the edge of the seat cushion. Akira’s stormy gaze shamefully slid down her soft legs that glistened with a light sheen of sweat and all the way down to her exposed stomach. It seems she figured going pant-less for the night was the best option to cool down. The flustered teen just couldn’t tear his eyes away from how the cute patterned panties and matching lace border lined the curvature of her bottom. Akira’s heart thumped even harder every time her chest heaved with a soft snore passing her lips. No bra either; he noted. No matter how much his mind argued, he couldn’t tear his gaze away from her form. The ways her legs began to stretch out and pull her hips further down and away from the loose shirt or the small moan and grumble floating pass her lips when she started to- Oh shit! She’s waking up!

It didn’t matter what position the young [h/c]-nette fell asleep in, the heat that cradled her body wouldn’t leave and thus prevented her from getting a good night’s sleep. She was half-tempted to lay across the cool floor all starfish like but the pain in her joints the next morning made her rethink it. After a long stretch, she pulled her eyes open to barely catch her roommate stumbling towards the staircase. His trademark messy onyx locks bouncing with each step down. She stared after him in a confused state at how quick he left, _“Maybe he just had to pee real bad.”_  She shrugged her shoulders and turned back towards the couch, blissfully awaiting to return to a sleep-induced coma.


End file.
